


Awaken

by Little_Neliel



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Neliel/pseuds/Little_Neliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-destroy ending.<br/>The Normandy finally makes it back to Earth and Steve makes a beeline for the hospital that Shepard's in. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awaken

**Author's Note:**

> Short ending fluff for a Kmeme prompt, because Cortez deserves all the fluff we can give him!

The Normandy had finally returned to Earth, limping home after being MIA for a month after the destruction of the Reapers.  
"Docking procedure complete," EDI announced, as the Normandy settled into one of the few functioning bays in London, "Welcome back to Earth."  
Steve was the first to the airlock, a small gear bag slung over his shoulder and excitment in his eyes. He'd been impatiently waiting EDI's annoucement since the entered Earth's orbit.  
"Lieutenant," Major Alenko stood in the CIC, his face was stern, and for a second Steve thought he wasn't going to let him go. But a smile came over the Major's features, "Make sure you say hello for the rest of us."  
"Will do, Major," he saluted as the airlock hissed open. The dock was bustling with military and civilian personnel, both human and alien, attempting to return things to a semblance of normallacy. He threaded his way through the crowd to the exit. The pilot hurried down the rubble lined streets, EDI providing directions via Omni-tool.  
Despite the destruction around him the atmosphere was generally one of hope. There were people from all species still helping with the rebuilding, and the city was gradually returning to a functional state. He found the hospital, one of the few buildings amazingly untouched by the destruction, and headed inside.  
The lights were dim, power still at a premium, but the place was clean and staff bustled around him as he approached the front desk. A harried looking nurse greeted him.  
"Can I help you, sir?" she asked, her attention focused more on the computer in front of her then on Steve.  
"I'm looking for Commander John Shepard."  
"I'm sorry, but the Commander is not permitted visitors," she dismissed him with a wave of her hand.  
"Ma'am, I need to see the Commander, I'm from.."  
The nurse finally turned her full attention on him, "Sir, the Commander is not available," Her look spoke volumes, "Please come back another time."  
Before Steve could say anything a commanding female voice cut in, "Lieutenant Cortez?"  
He spun to find Rear Admiral Hannah Shepard, "Ma'am!" he saluted. He'd never actually met the imposing woman that was John Shepard's mother, but he'd heard enough stories from John to recognise her.  
Hannah smiled, "I see the Normandy finally made it back," she turned to the nurse, "What's the hold up?"  
"Ma'am, the Commander is not to be disturbed, he's resticted to....." she trailed off as Hannah stuck her with the 'Shepard look'. Steve smiled as he saw the same look John gave when people weren't cooperating.  
"I think an exception can be made this once, don't you?"  
The nurse said nothing, simply turned back to Steve. "Fourth floor, end of the hall, room 427." She pointed down the hall, "Elevator is on your left."  
"Thank you," Steve restrained himself from running to the elevator, falling into step with Hannah as they walked down the hall. "So how is the Commander, ma'am?" he asked as they waited for the lift. He wasn't sure how much John had told her about their relationship so he kept things professional.  
Hannah waved off his formalites, "Hannah, please. John's doing okay. It's been rough these past few weeks, but he's finally stabilized. Sometimes I swear the only thing keeping him going was to get better was so he could go find you."  
"Oh," Steve smiled, almost shyly. Typical John, worried about others before himself, even when he was barely clinging on to life. The elevator interrupted his thought process, and he stepped on with Hannah. "So," Steve started as the lift travelled upwards, "He told you about us...."  
A smile graced her face as she nodded, "He was unconcious when they found him amongst the rubble of the Citadel. They kept him in a drug induced coma for the first week while they repaired the worst of damage. One of the first things he asked for as soon as he was half concious was where you were." She grinned at the memory, "As soon as he found out you were MIA, he tried to leave. I had to do some fast talking to keep him in bed, and keep the doctors from putting him under again."  
The lift dinged the fourth floor, doors opening to disgourge its passengers. Steve stepped into the quiet hallway, footsteps echoing as they headed for the end of the hall. They stopped outside the door to 427, Steve taking a deep breath.  
"I'll wait here," Hannah gave him a reassuring pat on the arm. Nodding Steve opened the door and quietly entered.  
The room was bright and airy, a jarring contrast to the rest of the city. It was clean though, and well maintained. Monitors beeped softly, drawing Steve's attention to the room's main occupant. He slowly approached the bed, stopping at the foot to take in the sight of his lover after so long, so many nights of worrying. John lay propped up onin the bed, his upper body still swathed in bandages. His left leg was immoblized in a cast, and his right arm was splinted. Bruises covered most of his face, yellowed and fading but still there. His eyes were closed in restless sleep.  
Data pads littered the table beside him, probably containing information he didn't need to be worrying about right now, but undoubtbly was. Steve smiled as he came to stand beside the bed, John never did seem to quit. He gently took John's left hand in his, stroking his fingers over top of John's, gradually entwining them together. He stood there, savouring the contact, watching John sleep, his chest rising and falling with a steady rhythm.  
Despite a nagging reluctance to wake John from what was probably much need rest, he needed to talk to him, to hear his voice. He reached out, gently trailing fingers down his cheek. John stirred a little at the touch, muttering in his sleep. "John," Steve called out softly, "Wake up."

"Mmmm," John murmured, eyes slowly opening. His eyes focused on Steve's for a second without recognition, then widened as he realized who was standing beside his bed. His splinted arm reaching out to touch the pilot's face, assure himself it wasn't a hallucination. Steve leaned into the touch, eyes closing in contentment as Shepard cupped his cheek.  
"Steve?" John's voice was hoarse, rougher than Steve knew, but still somehow the same. Steve didn't say anything, his vision was getting blurry from the tears he tried to hold back.  
John sat up and shuffled himself to the side, despite half uttered protests from Steve. He pulled the pilot next to him on the bed, wrapping an arm around him. His other hand drifted up to wipe the tears from Steve's face before he leaned in and captured his lips for a kiss, gentle at first. It became more passionate as they finally realized that yes, they were both there and this wasn't another dream. Steve finally pulled away, breathless and lips puffy from the kiss.  
"God, John...." Steve began, hands travelling over his lover's body, mindful of his wounds, needing the contact. "I thought...I'd lost..." he stopped, shaking his head, "No...I knew you wouldn't leave me."  
"And I knew you'd be back too," John smiled, "And I promised myself when you made it back I wouldn't hold off any longer...." Reaching over he pulled a small box off the stand next to the bed.  
"Steve I wanted to ask you-before I mean, but the war and..." he sighed heavily, closing his eyes, pulling himself together. He opened his eyes with determination, fixing his gaze on Steve.  
Steve felt his stomach flutter at the look, a knot of anticipation settling in his gut. John cracked open the box and pulled something out, hiding it from Steve.  
"Steve Cortez," John began softly, "Will you marry me? Because I love you, I really do and...."  
Steve smiled, placing a finger on John's lips, "Of course."  
The look on John's face was one Steve would remember forever, joy and relief mixed, as he slid a plain silver band onto Steve's finger, hands shaking. Steve took the opportunity to capture John's lips for another kiss, this one long and slow. When they broke apart John tried to stifle a yawn, eyes crinkling as it over took him.  
"You need rest," Steve noted.  
"But you just got back and....." another yawn snuck up on him.  
"And I'm not going anywhere." Steve stated firmly, leaning back on the bed until he was relatively comfortable. "Come here," he pulled John back to rest against him, "Sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."  
"You better be," John said sleepily, as he drifted off, his head on his fiancée's shoulder, arm thrown across Steve's waist. Steve smiled as he felt his own eyelids getting heavy. He knew there would be hell to pay come morning when the hospital staff found them like this, but right now he couldn't be bothered to care.  
He was home, John safe and once again his arms. With a contended sigh he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
